Taken
by Vexic929
Summary: Wow I wasn't expecting so many people to want me to continue! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :D
1. Chapter 1

Jake stared blankly at the ceiling. He hadn't moved for hours, if anyone came in they probably wouldn't have thought he was even breathing. As much as he didn't want to he couldn't help replaying the events of that night. Things had gone horribly wrong so fast. So many people, innocent people who hadn't wanted to get involved in the stupid war but had had no choice, so many had died. So many had died…because of him. He felt sick. He finally moved, sitting up to try and fight the nausea. He shook his head, trying desperately to get rid of the visions. He stood, walked to the window and then walked back to his bed. He paced back and forth for a few more minutes before sighing and lying back on his bed. He closed his eyes and almost immediately opened them again; the images were so clear—too clear.

He heard his door open and looked up to see Tom in the doorway. "Hey midget, what're you doing up so late?" "I could ask you the same thing." Tom laughed a fake laugh. "Ok, you got me there. I think I left something in your room the other day. Mind if I check?" Jake forced a smile, "sure, go ahead. Don't go taking anything of mine though." "No problem midget." Tom turned towards Jake's desk, then turned back to look at Jake. "Jake are you feeling ok? You look a little pale." "Um, yeah, I'm fine, just tired." "You sure?" "Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm a big boy now Tom." Tom laughed again and continued looking. "What'd you leave in here anyway?" Tom muttered something about a CD and started looking in drawers.

Jake froze; he thought about what he had in those drawers. Most of them didn't have anything that could give him away but one of them contained the blue box. It was fairly well hidden but the way Tom was looking he'd find it easily. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _Jake thought. He stood up, "want me to help you look?" Tom shrugged, "you should probably get some sleep midget, don't bother yourself by trying to help me find something that might not even be in here." "Well, I figure if I help you look we both can get to sleep faster." Tom shrugged again. Jake walked over and started searching more of his drawers. He couldn't find the box or the disk. There was only one drawer left and Tom was reaching for it. "Hey, I'll look in that one, why don't you go see if it fell in the trash-can or something." "No, that's ok midget, I'll just keep looking here for now." "No, I think it'll go faster if you go check in the trash-can or something." Tom smirked, "what's the matter midget, hiding something?" Jake fought to keep his voice even. "No, of course not, I just think it'll go faster." Tom tried to open the drawer and Jake pushed it back. _Way to be subtle Jake, _he thought bitterly. Tom's smirk broadened and he pulled harder. Jake frowned and pushed it twice as hard. Tom stopped smirking and pulled even harder. Jake and Tom continued that exchange for a good twenty minutes before Tom finally yanked hard enough that the drawer came out, throwing its contents across the room. The only thing that didn't come out was the blue box. Tom and Jake both stared at it for a moment. Jake's face grew paler as Tom smirked.

"Well, well, well; it seems I came here looking for a disk and I found an alleged Andalite and the Escafil Device as well. It seems this is my lucky day." Jake scrambled to his feet and backed up. Tom stood slowly and walked towards Jake. Jake backed up until he hit the wall. Tom smirked. Jake knew what he had to do but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't kill his brother but holding him for three days would be almost impossible without one of the others there to help capture him. However, he also knew what would happen if he didn't do something. Tom pinned Jake to the wall and Jake knew he was out of options. "What's the matter Jake? No fight? Not even a struggle? That's so unlike you; Tom is very disappointed." Jake clenched his fists and glared at the floor. "So, which one are you? The hawk? The gorilla? The tiger maybe?" Jake didn't answer. "C'mon _midget_. I'm not the only one who wants to know, Tom is also curious." Jake glared at him. "I'm the tiger, thanks for asking," he said through clenched teeth. "Ah, so you're the leader of this little charade. Now tell me, who else is in this little group of yours?" Jake resumed being silent. "You know I'll find out anyway; might as well tell me now." Jake went back to staring at the floor. "Oh well; it's getting late anyway." He turned his head to the side and pressed his ear against his. _How could this have happened? How could everything have gone so wrong in one night?_ Jake asked himself as he tried to push Tom away. Jake managed to push him away for a second and in that second he frantically ran for the door; in the next moment, however, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and suddenly everything faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake woke with a dull pain in his head and neck and the thought that something wasn't quite right. Then he noticed something; he was in his bed and he was moving of his own free will. Had it all just been some horrible nightmare? He shrugged it off and started walking to the bathroom to get ready for school. Halfway there he stopped walking.

_That's weird_, he thought. He tried walking again. Then his eyes widened; _no_, he thought.

**Yes** a smug voice answered.

_NO!_

**I believe I've already answered that statement. Face facts **_**prince**_** Jake, you're a controller. Your mind, your secrets, your friends; they're all mine now. But don't worry; I won't tell the Visser…yet. I think I'll gain their trust first—that's the easy part since you already have their trust, then I'll lead them straight into a trap.**

**Shut up Yeerk. Look through my memories, you're not the first Yeerk to try that and see what happened to him? Ax will figure it out again. Either he will or Cassie will—maybe even Marco. You can't win Yeerk, they're not as dumb as you think they are.**

**Maybe not, but **_**I'm**_** not as dumb as **_**you**_** think I am. I won't make the same mistakes the other Yeerk made. I'll learn all about you before I talk with any of them.**

Jake felt utterly defeated; he'd run out of arguments. Then, another realization sparked hope;

**I was unconscious when you took me. Tom's not stupid he had to have escaped; you can't possibly have chased him down because I couldn't move! He could've found the others; he could've warned them! **

**A minor detail but here's the flaw: you refused to tell me who the others were so Tom doesn't know who to tell. One wrong move and he's a controller all over again. He wouldn't risk that now would he?**

Jake's spark of hope vanished once again leaving him hopelessly lost and defeated. He felt pathetic; he hadn't been a controller all of one day before the Yeerk had crushed him.

**Poor, pathetic prince Jake…defeated by the enemy before even putting up a fight. Even your brother lasted longer than that! Your friends will be so disappointed when they find out their 'fearless leader' has fallen so easily.**

Jake couldn't even bring himself to be angry at the Yeerk; he knew it was all true—every last word.

Meanwhile Tom raced through the forest. He had no idea where he was going but he knew he had to get away from the city or he'd be captured again. Then he saw a flash of blue and stopped dead in his tracks. The last thing he needed was to be decapitated by an Andalite; he needed to warn him—or anyone else that might be on the "team"—that Jake was a controller. He hated that thought, Jake was strong but he wondered how long it would take war mixed with Yeerk control to defeat him.

_Don't start thinking like that Tom; like Jake said—he's a big boy he can take care of himself, he won't let himself be beaten by a power-mad, egotistical Yeerk_.

He turned and froze when he felt a tail-blade at his throat.

**Don't move Yeerk**.

Tom gulped and tried to think of something to say.

He figured he'd be blunt, "Jake's in trouble."

Ax slowly removed his tail-blade and leaped in front of him.

**What do you mean?**

Tom swallowed again and backed up. "I mean Jake's a controller…last night the Yeerk controlling me found the blue box in his room, knocked him out, and took him." Ax narrowed all four eyes and put his tail-blade to his throat again.

**Prince Jake would've fought back and he would've hidden the Escafil Device where it could not be found.**

"I swear I'm telling the truth. Look, you can hold me for three days or whatever but I'm not a controller anymore; Jake's the controller." Ax thought about that for a moment. It was possible that he could be telling the truth; or it could be a trap…but how would he know Jake was one of the alleged Andalite Bandits? It could just be that Jake wasn't as careful as everyone thought he was. After all, he had said before that he wasn't perfect.

The Yeerk forced Jake to morph and fly to Cassie's barn.

**Please, please don't make me do this,** Jake begged. **I would even be vol…voluntary if you just wouldn't make me do this!**

The Yeerk considered that for a moment.

**Really Jake? You would be absolutely voluntary?**

**Well…to a point, I mean, I wouldn't go sit with the other voluntary controllers but I wouldn't fight you and I wouldn't fight being re-infested—I wouldn't try to escape just please don't make me do this!**

**This really means a lot to you doesn't it? This girl—Cassie; she's really that important to you?**

**More than anything in the universe; please don't make me hurt her—don't make me betray her.**

**If I leave her alone you'll be voluntary?**

**Yes. Absolutely just leave her out of this!**

**Very well, I won't do anything to upset or hurt her.**

The Yeerk landed and walked in. He froze; standing before him, holding a Dracon beam, was Tom.

"Leave my brother now Yeerk."

**Told you,** Jake said sounding smug.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" The Yeerk said, trying to play it cool.

"You heard the man, leave Jake and we _might_ go easy on you." The Yeerk turned to face Marco.

"Wait, you think _I'm_ the Yeerk? You were the one who figured out Tom was a controller, you know he's the Yeerk; not me!"

"Don't worry Jake, you'll be free soon," Cassie said.

The Yeerk turned his head to look at each one of them; Rachel, Marco, Cassie, Tobias, Ax, and finally, Tom.

"Guys…you're not serious. Did _he_ tell you I was a controller?" The Yeerk asked, pointing to Tom. "How do you know you can trust him? What makes you think just because he says I'm a Yeerk means I'm a Yeerk?"

**Um…maybe because you **_**are**_** a Yeerk,** Jake stated matter-of-factly.

His statement seemed to bother the others though.

"He might be right guys. Just because we want to believe Tom's free doesn't mean he is. The Yeerk could've guessed that Jake was an 'Andalite Bandit' and come up with a plan to test his theory."

**Rachel! You're over-thinking it!** Jake said to no-one.

"So, what do we do now?" Marco asked slowly.

**We could hold them both for three days,** Tobias answered simply.

Everyone nodded, including Jake and Tom.

"That's a good idea, we'll just hold them and by the end of the third day they'll both be free." Rachel stated, sounding a bit too enthusiastic.

Jake and Tom sat back to back, tied to chairs.

"What're you gonna do now Yeerk?" Tom asked smugly.

The Yeerk didn't answer but smirked.

**Why're you smirking? By the end of the third day you'll be nothing but a stain on the bottom of my shoe.**

**That's where you're wrong human. I come from a pool of mutants, we were experimented on; most of us died but some of us can now live for five days rather than just three.**

Jake once again felt the agony of defeat as the Yeerk laughed a merciless, cruel, smug laugh.

Three days passed and neither of them had shown any signs of the Fugue. The others were starting to get worried; was it possible both of them had been telling the truth? It wasn't likely but maybe the Yeerk had tried to take Jake but hadn't been able to do it for some reason. Marco sighed and untied both of them.

"Sorry dude, you know we had to be careful."

"It's alright man, I understand."

Tom turned to face 'Jake'. He looked skeptical; like he didn't quite believe Jake was still Jake. After a second he smiled.

"I guess no Yeerk can handle my little bro, can they midget?"

The Yeerk laughed, "guess not. It's great to have you back Tom."

They hugged awkwardly; as though neither of them trusted the other.


End file.
